


Rope Trick

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Stuck in a tent in the middle of nowhere, Dean has an amusing solution for his boredom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Rope Trick

Rope Trick  
Characters: Sam/Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Author's Notes: I have a habit – (Good, bad?) or taking a story and writing it through out each of my fandoms. My current slashy favorite is a piece called Rope Trick that I wrote for Alias Smith and Jones. I think it's time to write it SN Style.  
  
  
It was the most curious thing he'd ever seen and Sam Winchester had seen a lot of curious things in his short life. His brother, Dean, was sitting cross-legged on his sleeping bag, deep in concentration, tying a strip of white cloth into knots. When he started the task, Sam ignored him, figuring it was just a trick to get him to put down the book he was reading. Dean could be infuriatingly jealous when he wanted Sam's attention. Even jealous of an inanimate object like a book or his PDA. But this wasn't that. This was something else. And the tent was small and Dean was humming as he worked – yes, not only curious but getting curiouser by the minute.  
  
Finally Sam had to ask. He closed his book with his finger in it to hold his place and said, "What are you doing?"   
  
"I'm bored," Dean replied, never looking up from his work.   
  
"You've been making that quite clear for the last two hours but what are you doing?"  
  
"Just something I read in a book."  
  
Okay, that was interesting. Sam set his book aside then picked up the larger piece of cloth from which Dean had ripped the strip. It was stiff, white cotton material and a quick examination revealed the words Property of the Pinecone Motor Lodge stamped across it. "You stole a sheet. They're going to charge us for this you know."  
  
"No, they're going to charge Chester Q. Abernathy since it was his credit card that paid for the room." Dean paused in his knot making, obviously expecting another lecture from Sam on the evils of credit card fraud. When it wasn't forth coming Dean held up the strip to examine his work.  
  
There were three knots in the twelve-inch piece of cloth. Each knot had been re-knotted several times so it was about the size of a marble, and the knots were spaced about an inch apart.   
  
"In case we need to escape from a doll's house?" asked Sam.  
  
Dean's eyebrows lifted in mock appreciation. "Nice one, Sammy. But no. I got the idea from this book I read a long time ago – it just sort of stuck with me."  
  
"What stuck?"  
  
"See these two spies, a man and woman, were captured by the enemy then left alone in a small room with only a bed and a bed sheet and nothing else. And they were there for a really long time and they were bored."  
  
"They weren't looking for away out?"  
  
"No, just something to do." Dean's brow furrowed in concentration as he went back to making knots.   
  
"A man and a woman spy and they couldn't think of anything better to do than tie knots in a sheet?" Sam asked.  
  
Dean pressed his lips together in a flat smile then rolled his eyes. "Of course they could think of something better to do." He waggled the knotted strip at Sam then went back to work creating knot number four. "And since I was bored and I had this sheet – which I stole with the full intentions of using it to make bandages—"  
  
"Which would then make the theft acceptable," Sam said sarcastically.  
  
Dean stopped knotting and turned his gaze sharply on his younger brother. "Now, you need to be nice, or I'm not going to let you play."  
  
"Play? This is a game?"  
  
"Sort of." Knot four complete. Room for at least one more. "More like a trick. A rope trick." Then he chuckled and it was scary.   
  
"Oh, like those dumb tricks little Rory Wagner used to do, remember how he tried to convince us that he knew magic and he had those stupid rings that fit together and came apart and a rope with knots that slid off when he pulled his hand down the strand. Remember Rory Wagner? He said he was a magician and he could make a rabbit disappear, then you told him you knew a demon who could make him disappear?"  
  
Dean nodded, smiling with the memory then his face went flat. "No, not like Rory Wagner." He started on knot five but gave up after one twist. "I think this is enough for now. If it works out we can try more next time."  
  
"If it works out?" Sam was beginning to get a bad feeling about this.   
  
"Give me my backpack," Dean demanded.  
  
Sam picked it up and hurled it at his brother who caught it in mid-air.   
  
"Don't get testy with me, Sammy. I am bigger and stronger and I will always beat you."  
  
"Like hell."  
  
Dean considered this a moment, then stuck his face into the backpack. He pawed and searched and searched and pawed and finally came up with a squirt bottle full of oil. Good for guns, dry skin, anointing the forehead of potential possesses and this! Dean squirted the oil over the knots, making sure each was well coated before moving to the next.  
  
"Ho, ho, ho, hold on there partner," Sam said as he scooted back to the tent wall. "What exactly. . . where. . . exactly, were you planning to put that?"  
  
"Take off your jeans." Dean's eyes glittered with anticipated delight.  
  
"Not on your life. No way. No how. Uh uh."  
  
"Come on," Dean pleaded. "Trust me, Sammy."  
  
"With my life, yes. With my ass, no."  
  
"But you'll like it. Really! I'm sure. I think I'm sure. They loved it in the book."  
  
"Good for them and if you think it's such a bonus then you do it."  
  
Dean's lips twisted to the side for a second. "Well, that was the general idea. I was going to be the doer and you are the do-ee."  
  
"What have I ever said or done in our twenty two years together that would make you think I'd ever be open to being your sexual lab monkey?"  
  
"Okay. You want to be like that. Fine." Dean set the knotted length aside, stood up then stripped off his jeans in one fast motion. He was naked underneath. "Here I am, offering you a chance at absolute bliss but if you don't want to take it. Fine with me. Don't take it."  
  
A huge grin lit Sam's face. "Wait, wait, wait. You're going to let me do this to you?" Instant hard-on. Wow.  
  
"Sure I am. You know why? Because I TRUST YOU!" Dean declared even though it sounded more like a taunt. "This is all about TRUST! This is all about GIVING and . . . and. . . I don't know what else but you're totally ruining the moment."  
  
Sam smacked his hands over his mouth to keep from cheering. This was just too good.   
  
"You're missing out, Sammy. And don't think that after I'm done I'm going to turn around and do you because I'm not. This is a one-time offer, buddy boy. Take it or leave it."  
  
"I don't even know what I'm taking or leaving!"  
  
"Sweet ecstasy, baby bro! A chance to put yourself in my hands. I chance to prove what you've been saying – that you trust me to take care of you."  
  
Ah hell! How stupid was this? Sam got to his feet, yanked open the buttons on his jeans then let them drop to his feet. He was wearing boxers underneath, but the thin material was ineffective when it came to holding back the tide.   
  
"Way to go, Sammy." Dean saluted. "Time to lower the flag and raise the pole, Lieutenant."  
  
Stupid – er! Sam stripped off the boxers, then kicked them and his jeans into the corner of the tent. He was immediately assaulted by a cold chill which raised the gooseflesh on his thighs.   
  
Dean dropped his gaze to Sam's groin – studying the erection with an almost clinical fascination. "You've grown some since I last saw you. Put on a little weight. Still can't compete with me in that department but not a bad showing."  
  
"Can we get on with this?"  
  
"Don't snap. It's supposed to be fun. Now get down on all fours and face the wall."  
  
A great wave of doubt crashed over Sam nearly drowning him. "This better be good."  
  
"It'll be great. I swear."  
  
Resigning himself to what he knew was a very bad idea, Sam got down on all fours and faced the wall. He closed his eyes and listened – no, felt, Dean moving up behind him. Then a firm hand pressed down on his shoulders until he was on his elbows and knees forming a slant board.   
  
This was bad on so many levels.  
  
"Relax," said Dean.  
  
"Like that's going to happen." Sam jerked at the first touch. "Hey, warn me or something!"  
  
"Will you relax!? Take a deep breath. Let the experience wash over you like a rambling river."  
  
"Thank you Kwai Chang Cain." Gasp! Not pain, just. . . . odd. Pressure. One fat knot wiggling its way inside of him. Sam's hips wiggled in response and that got him a slap on the ass.  
  
"Don't tease me, Sam. Ready for number two?"  
  
"No."  
  
Number two slipped inside anyway. Oh man, this was weird. But a tingling sort of good weird. Sam arched his back, shifted his hips, testing the sensation this way and that. Kinda nice. Not pure—all coherent thought evaporated. A sound came up from his chest. A moan mixed with a groan.  
  
"Oh, Sammy, I like that sound. Let's see if we can make you do it again."   
  
Not a knot this time – a finger, pushing the three knots of fabric deeper inside of him. Pushing each one of them against then over his prostate and that was what had him making those non-verbal sounds.   
  
"You see, what happens here," Dean explained, his voice coming from some place so close to Sam's ear. "Is that every time I push a knot in, that little rose bud of yours closes down around the short piece in between which means it has to be forced open again to take the second and so on and so on and just imagine the reverse." Dean gave an experimental tug on the strip pulling the third knot free.  
  
Sam went over the dam. He gasped, cried out, pounded his fists against the floor of the tent then bucked his hips back against his brother in an action that could only mean more, more.  
  
Dean laughed. "Faster pussy cat, kill, kill." He pushed the third knot back into the warm depths, then followed it quickly with the fourth and final knot. Sam wouldn't have managed five, even if Dean had made that many. He was barely handling three and the fourth one – well that was popping the cork on the magic genie.   
  
Sam was shaking, bucking, sweet throaty moans rising up from his throat. There were no real words, still it sounded like begging and that made Dean's own hard cock start to weep. God damn it, this was good. So so good that he wanted to push himself up inside but that would force the knots in so deeply that he might never be able to get them out. Thankfully, even in the throes of carnal lust good sense was able to rear its annoying head.   
  
"Time for the big finish, Sammy. Like you never felt before." Dean positioned himself so he could grab hold of Sam's cock with one hand and still reach his ass with the other. With a rhythm he often used on himself, Dean began pumping Sam's cock, listening for that one sound – that choked intake that meant he was about to come. And when he heard it he pulled the knots free from Sam's tight channel. The combined release forced a scream from Sam's lips. His muscles gave way but instead of collapsing onto the hard earth he was pulled back against his brother. A tangled mass of arms and legs and lanky torso, Sam trembled and groaned as ropey strands of come shot out over both of them.   
  
What seemed like an eternity later, Sam lay still, panting, heart pounding so hard Dean swore he could see the action inside his chest.   
  
"You okay?"  
  
Sam nodded, still unable to form actual words.  
  
"Want to do it again?"  
  
Pant, breathe, pant. He shook his head no. "I'll die."  
  
"But what a way to go!" Dean wrapped his arms tighter around his brother's shivering body, closed his eyes and dreamed of when it would be his turn to experience the full effect of the rope trick.  
  
The End


End file.
